By Moonlight
by AgentKaji
Summary: Asuka muses over the sleeping form of the Third Child. Where will her thoughts lead her? AxS Waff. Complete.
1. Goodnight

**By Moonlight  
**

Sitting against the wall, I wondered how I ended up here.

I blame Misato. Really. I wouldn't be doing any of this otherwise. I have better things to do than watch this idiot snore the night away.

"He sleeps like an angel," she had said just like that!

We were discussing the merits of having Shinji live in the same apartment as us and then out of the blue she says something like that. Can you believe it? This is Misato we're talking about. A serious comment from her is as common as an angel with a white flag.

But she had this sort of 'look' on her face as she said it that really caught my attention, more than the words themselves. I couldn't really describe it at the time, I had laughed it off then.

"Ohh, Misato and her _precious_ 'Shin-chan' ha! You sound you like you want to _marry_ him or something. What's wrong? No one else who'd take you?" I knew it was a sore spot for her, her reaction confirmed it. She had gone red, out of anger or embarrassment I don't know, though I should've seen what was coming next…

"Oh, I would… but he has his eyes on someone else I think." She winked and before the words and the meaning behind them had sunk in, an apron clad Shinji entered the kitchen. Misato pressed on…

"Isn't that right Shinji?" Shinji had no idea what we had been talking about of course. I could see his eyes widen as he wondered what the correct response would be, Misato's knowing grin and my own stricken expression most likely didn't help him.

"…er..yes...?" Misato had slapped the table, laughing, before taking another large swig of beer. I chose to retreat to my room at that time rather than suffer more of Misato's crude jokes, at least before Shinji figured out he was the topic of conversation. Misato would have a field day if he got involved.

She had always been closer to him.

She didn't bring it up again and Shinji, the idiot, clueless as ever, went about his business like he usually does.

Except this time, I watched him. While we walked to school, as he made dinner...

I didn't let him see me doing this, of course. Can't let him get the wrong idea. Who knows what that warped mind of his would tell him? He'd over-complicate it, when really it was such a small, small, simple thing. Hardly worth the effort to think about. No concern of his.

I hoped.

So I decided, a few days later, a few days ago now, to see if I could disprove Misato's take on him. Which meant I had to observe him, after he had fallen asleep.

It wasn't really spying or invading his privacy.

Well… ok, maybe a little. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Heh, it had been so easy. Shinji was so predictable, like clockwork.

Each night before he went to sleep he would shower and then lie down on his bed listening to that SDAT of his. Even now, it lies there next to him, playing some random piece of music.

Just what does he listen to? He's never mentioned it and so I've never asked. I don't understand why he's kept such an outdated model. Maybe I'll buy him a new one for his birthday.

Wait… I'm thinking of buying _gifts_? For _Shinji_?!

I looked away from his sleeping form for a few moments and went over that last thought.

Sure, I've been nicer to him. No matter what geek boy and the ape may think I'm not the demon they portray me to be. _They_ deserve what they get! After all, my infinite patience doesn't extend to them.

But Shinji... I can't really find too much to fault in him. He cooks, he cleans, he doesn't gloat whenever he improves his synch score. I'm still the best obviously, but he is getting closer.

And yet he's still the same old Shinji, though more settled maybe. With no Angel attacks for the last few months things had become routine. School and synch tests. How boring.

It's strange, he hasn't woken up once while I've been here. Sometimes I sit against the wall, other times sitting in his desk chair. My heart raced every time he stirred and I was ready to bolt out the door before he could completely wake up…

But he hasn't.

He just twisted and turned over, this way and that, nuzzling his face into his pillow in the most adorable --

Argh! Dammit Asuka! Get a grip! This is Shinji Ikari! Spineless, perverted, weak, quiet, shy, loveable, kissable Shin--

Ugh! Doing it again!

I shook my head, hoping to clear such foreign thoughts, and tried the rational approach.

Too much weekly soap operas. And with Shinji the only constant male presence in my life, it was a subconscious thing.

Yeah, perfectly normal for a girl… right? I struggled to keep the cry of frustration in. The excuse sounded feeble, even to me.

Now… now it's _his_ fault! And I resumed my vigil, eyes narrowed. He hadn't moved for a while, arms askew, mouth slightly open, breathing slowly. The pale moonlight coming in from the window fell across the floor and the edge of his bed, just enough to give a slight sheen to his face. His hair tousled and falling across his face.

Look at him! Sleeping as if there's nothing wrong with the world!

And here I am, agonising over him!

Doesn't he care?!

But, my brain interjected, he doesn't _know_. It's the middle of the night. Misato's probably drunk out of her head and I'm sitting here… looking at him.

I have no time for rationality.

…I have to agree with Misato. Reluctantly, I might add. But there is no denying it. Shinji, as he lay there, is cute.

No guarded expression. No eyes darting furtively to meet my own only to look away, blushing. He's so annoying, so…_unsure_ of himself I swear I could strangle him sometimes.

Shinji… what am I going to do with you?

My adolescent mind conjured up several somewhat appealing images and my face began to heat up. Eyes wide, looking at Shinji, I imagined…

No! Bad Asuka!

Again I lay blame on Misato. Her shamelessness must be rubbing off on me. Really, throwing herself at Kaji like that! Sometimes even at Shinji if she's drunk enough! Hmph, and what does he do? He just stands there, stiff as a bone, not knowing what to do, face as red as my Unit-02.

Once again, thoughts unbidden, placed me in Misato's position, making the whole room feel warm and stuffy even with my loose top and cut offs. I gulped, quietly, and looked at Shinji, grateful for the fact that he hasn't woken up, if only he could see me now.

I wonder if he knows…

Probably not.

I yawned and decided to leave the room, it was getting late. Same as yesterday.

But before that, I walked over to his bed and leaned in close, my face inches from his. I could smell the shampoo on Shinji's hair, his breath on my lips (or am I imagining that?). Making sure not to let my hair fall on his face, I took in every detail, eyes closed, lashes resting almost peacefully on his cheeks, dreaming I assume.

Of what? Of me? 'Yes' the answer is obvious.

Wait… this is _Shinji_, the pervert probably includes Misato and Rei too. Hmph, as if he can't get enough of me during the day. I find myself smiling at him anyway, something he doesn't see too often while awake I realise.

Perhaps I need to see a doctor. Ugh…not Ritsuko. I shake my head to get rid of the thought, my hair brushing gently against his chest and shoulders.

Sighing, almost in disappointment, I step away from Shinji and made for the door. Reaching it, letting the light in from the hallway, I took one last look at him at his most vulnerable, the side that he showed to no one.

And with a final word I leave.

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

First attempt at AxS waffy fic. Toughest part was trying to make it AxS without having Asuka go _too_ OOC. Also writing it in first person, I've never been good with past/present tenses so apologies for any glaring mistakes there, I just kinda start writing and stick with whatever sounds good. I'll just say one thing, writing Eva battles with angels, explosions, debris, sounds, shockwaves and all that kinda stuff is _easy_ compared to writing out the thoughts of _one_ character. But hell, it was fun. :)

Most likely there'll be a second chapter from Shinji's POV set the morning after with some interaction between the two. Was meant to be a oneshot but meh, (can a oneshot have two chapters? :P) I'll do that as soon as I've uploaded A Fool's War chapter 11.

Thanks to Hidari for pre-reading and giving me some good insights and tips. Much appreciated. Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is, as always, welcome and appreciated.

Until the next chapter…


	2. Good Morning

**By Moonlight**

"Good morning."

I automatically cringed, waiting for her usual verbal retort. She had made a habit of coming up with increasingly colourful reasons for my, in her view, perpetual good mood in the mornings.

This was usually followed by a loud shriek of "Shinji you pervert!" upon her seeing my embarrassed red face.

She was wrong, of course. Again. Not that I told her that…no, I enjoy living too much.

This time however…she had looked up from the table where she sat, bags under her eyes, her usual lustrous hair a tangled mess. I couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

I waited.

She opened her mouth… and yawned at me.

She returned to staring at the table. I found myself blinking at her. She seems tired, I thought, a little worried at her lack of response.

Her head was down, resting on her arms which lay on the table. Hair spilling over the front of her face and over the table top. Shoulders relaxed, leaning forward, her neck-

I swiftly turn to face away, my hands finding the fresh toast, still hot, depositing them onto the plate. The aroma filling the kitchen.

I had noticed her loose, _very_ loose top. Doesn't she know how…er…'open' it is? She's almost as bad as Misato and she blames _me_ for noticing. Sighing, I realise I shouldn't be surprised. Both she and Misato seemed to have little regard for what they wore in front of me. Misato had rubbed off on her-

I shook my head to clear that mental image, as nice as it was-

I groaned, trying to put my thoughts back on track.

Maybe they're just comfortable having me here…

No… they just like to tease me. I'm sure of it. I grimace slightly at the thought. Fairly certain my face showed none of my internal thoughts I grabbed a plate and turned to the table.

"Here you go Asuka" I placed her toast down carefully onto table and moved to sit down myself. I kept my eyes squarely on my plate, picking up the toast and biting into it, thinking…

I wonder what's wrong with her, she's never usually this quiet unless she's up to something. What should I do? Maybe I should leave her alone. Maybe she wants some piece and quiet for a change…Ha! I find it hard to believe.

I risk a glance in her direction-

And found her eyes, clear blue, staring back at me. No longer filled with that half asleep look, but focused.

"Wark!" Broken out of my state of surprise I look down to see Pen Pen. His plate at his feet.

I sigh, though a little relieved at the distraction. Getting up, Asuka returned to eating her breakfast, I went to get Pen Pen's fish and his usual can of beer. Wonderful habit Misato, I thought. Once again, my back to Asuka, I glance down the hall towards Misato's room, she's sleeping in again.

I let out a breath. Preparing breakfast for the penguin was normal at least, usual…comfortable. Plate, fish, beer.

Is she still staring at me? I reign in my imagination, shaking my head at the thoughts of Asuka. If there was one thing I had learned living with Asuka, it's that she _always _has something on her mind, usually involving me in some unpleasant way. I cringe unintentionally.

Okay…not always. She's nice enough to me, when she doesn't have anyone to impress, or making fun of me, or teasing me. So competitive, always has to be the best at everything.

…except cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry and general housekeeping. Heh she's happy for me to wear the apron.

Still… perhaps she isn't feeling well. She seemed well enough yesterday. Should I ask? Dare I ask? Hopefully she isn't in a bad mood.

Mentally summoning up the courage, I turn to find her depositing her plate on the kitchen top, the loud '_chink_' filling the silence of the kitchen. My hand goes up to call her, to catch her arm before she leaves, hesitating for a second…

She walks away without a second glance, towards her room. I find my eyes travel down her back, her cut off jeans, her long, slender legs-

Ack! I turn away from the view, I could imagine the steam rising out of my ears. At this rate I really will be the pervert she thinks I am.

I can imagine what Touji and Kensuke would think…

"She's hot…until she opens her mouth!"

"Got her pregnant yet Shinji hehe?"

Even now, alone (okay Pen Pen's here too) in the kitchen I shook my head in dismay. I finished up breakfast before cleaning the dishes. I need to get ready for school. With a final glance at the penguin, still pecking at half a fish, empty can of beer deposited next to him, I leave for my room.

Quickly changing into my usual school uniform and grabbing my satchel, I slide the door open to see Asuka step into the hallway from her room.

I couldn't help but glance over her. She had changed into her uniform, her hair had been tied into its usual position, combed, she looked refreshed, more awake, prettier…

"Enjoying the view?"

Uh oh…

A frown was forming on her face, eyebrows knitting together. Er…what do I do?! What do I say?! Perhaps it's best not to tell her that I think she's very pretty even in the plain girl's uniform of our school.

It would probably spare me a few seconds before she decided to take it as an insult.

"Er…are you feeling alright Asuka?"

It's the first thing that pops into my head.

The question seems to catch her off guard. At least I think it did, she doesn't seem _too_ upset, though you can never tell with Asuka. Even I'm surprised I've stayed sane all this time. More surprising that Asuka is still living with us. Would she still be living here if it weren't for Misato's status as her guardian?

I wonder…

My attention is drawn back to her, she licks her lips, before replying, giving them a slight shine. My eyes are drawn to hers…

"Of course I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Her hand moves to suppress a yawn.

Not angry at me, no yelling. Good sign. I decide to press my luck.

"Can't sleep?"

It's rare for Asuka to admit something as personal as her sleeping habits to me…maybe I've gone too far. I start to regret my question, even as her expression remains neutral, showing no signs of what she might be thinking…

She smiles at me.

Not her usual sly grin or her 'I-was-right-and-you-were-wrong' face, but a small, barely noticeable smile.

Her words, softly spoken, break me out of my short reverie.

"Something like that. Why? Concerned Third Child?" She leans forward slightly, one hand on her hip, confident again, sure of herself. So Asuka like…

I'm suddenly at a loss for words, not really sure how to respond, feeling my face heat up.

She seems to take pity on me, still smiling. Stepping back, she turns and walks towards the front door.

"Well, hurry up idiot, I don't want to be late."

"Yeah." Is all I can manage in reply.

We walk to school together in silence.

Does she know?

Probably.

She's still has that small smile on her face. I begin to smile in return.

And I realise…

This is nice.

**Author's Note:**

First of all, if I could audibly express myself to everyone who read and reviewed I would scream 'omg you guys are awesome!' in a high pitched voice. I can't do that, so instead I'll say, thank you very much, it encouraged me to finish the chapter. Starts off a little slow but I hope you liked the ending.

No hugging, hand holding or kissing but…sweet. Not the sugary heights of waff filled goodness but it's a start.

Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I'd definitely want to continue with this sort of writing in a new fic. Keep it Shinji/Asuka focused along as I can think of some decent ideas for a plot/theme.

Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors.

Until then…


End file.
